The Fox, The Wolf, and The Boy
by Kaymin Wolf
Summary: Naruto is killed by Sasuke & Kyuubi trys to escape.Then Naruto's new friend,Jason Lupine,gives his life to save Naruto. Naruto then seeks him out believing he isn't dead and finds out that Jason is the last of a werewolf bloodline
1. Intro: The life of a Friend

_**The Fox, The wolf, and The boy**_

_**A/N: I do not own Naruto**_

_**Intro: The life of a friend**_

_**Jason's POV**_

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

I turned to see that Sasuke had shoved his arm straight threw Naruto's chest. Naruto coughed up blood and barely said "Why, Sasuke."

Sasuke then removed his arm from Naruto's body and said "I just finished what I started all those years ago. Nothing more."

I then got out a kunai and ran my chakra like Naruto had shown me. Red chakra surrounded the blade making it look like it was on fire.

"You're dead Sasuke Uchiha!" I said running at him with tears in my eyes.

"Bring it." He said as both of our blades collided.

_**Naruto's Mindscape**_

"_**You're pathetic."**_ Kyuubi said.

Naruto just laid there in a pool of his own blood.

_**"I will save you. But in return you must break the seal and release me!"**_ Kyuubi said.

Naruto just barely whispered "Yes."

Kyuubi just smiled evilly as he watched the seal burn and disappeared as the gates swung open. He then got up and walked over to Naruto and said _**"Now I can take over your body!'**_ Kyuubi said.

"But you said…." Naruto tried to say but Kyuubi cut him off with the tip of one of his tails.

_**"I lied."**_ He said as he released his unlimited chakra into Naruto's body.

_**Jason's POV**_

I finished draining the chakra out of Sasuke's unconscious body.

"Be glade I didn't kill you." I said.

I then sensed a large amount of chakra and I turned to Naruto's body only to be shocked at what I saw. Red chakra was gathering around his body and was causing his body to twitch. I ran over to him to see the hole in his chest was gone. The whisker marks on his face were growing darker and his teeth and nails became fangs and claws. What really scared me was that orange tufts of fur were growing on his hands. I then remember a jutsu my mom told me about.

"Sakura get Sasuke out of here I'll handle Naruto." I said.

"But what about you?" she said as tears ran down her face.

"Don't worry about me! Now get going!" I shouted.

She nodded her head and grabbed Sasuke and ran for the village. I the pressed my hands on the seal on Naruto's stomach and entered his mindscape.

_**Naruto's Mindscape**_

I saw the Kyuubi standing over Naruto pouring chakra into his body. I then performed a few hand signs and the Kyuubi's chakra stopped flowing into Naruto's body.

_**"Who dares to interfere?"**_ Kyuubi said.

I stepped forward and said "I do."

He then turned towards me and roared.

"Jason run he'll kill you!" Naruto said getting out from under Kyuubi.

"I'm not afraid Naruto." I said walking up to the Kyuubi.

_**"I have to admit I never seen a child approach me so fearlessly."**_ Kyuubi said with an evil look.

"I take it you don't recognize me?" I said.

_**"I've never seen you in my entire life child." **_He said growing angry.

"Maybe you remember my mom, Sarah Lupine." I said.

His eyes grew wide.

_**"Sarah is your mother?"**_ he asked.

I nodded my head and turned to Naruto. He must have seen the tears in my eyes because he said "Hey, why are you crying Jason?"

"Goodbye Naruto and Kyuubi be kind to the village." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I'm giving my life to put a new seal on you that will allow Kyuubi to leave your body but he'll have a limited amount of chakra and you'll still be connected." I said performing the hand signs.

_**"No don't leave!"**_ Kyuubi said running towards me with tears in his eyes.

I then performed the last sign and said "SEAL!"

White light then consumed us and before I disappeared I turned to Kyuubi and said "Kyuubi, please tell Hinata I love her and have Naruto take care of her and love her with all his heart."

He nodded his head and said _"__**I will."**_

With tears flowing down his face soaking his fur. Then everything went black.


	2. The Tears of a Fox

_**Chapter 1: Tears of a Fox**_

"Naruto….Naruto." someone said.

_Who's calling me?_ I thought.

I opened my eyes and saw Sakura, Kakashi, and Granny Tsuenade.

"Sakura." I managed to say.

"Naruto!" she said wrapping her arms around me almost breaking every bone in my body.

"Sakura you're killing me!" I said.

She quickly let go and said "Sorry Naruto."

I quickly remembered the fight between me and Sasuke.

I sat up and said "Where's Sasuke?"

"In a prison cell that absorbs chakra. But when we brought him in almost half of his chakra was gone." Granny Tsuenade said.

"We can thank Jason for that. After all he does have the ability to absorb chakra." Kakashi said.

"Where is Jason anyway?" I asked.

Everyone in the room fell silent. Then I heard someone crying. I looked down to see a small fox lying in my lap crying.

"K-Kyuubi?" I said.

He looked up at me and I saw that the fur around his face was soaked with tears.

_**"What do you want Naruto?"**_ he said.

"Why are you crying? More importantly why are you out of your cage?" I shouted.

_**"You don't remember do you?"**_ he whispered laying his head back down.

"Remember what?" I said growing angry.

Granny Tsuenade then walked up to me and said "Naruto, Jason is dead."

My eyes grew wide and Kyuubi started crying harder.

"When we found you and Kyuubi he wasn't anywhere to be found. There were small traces of his blood where you were but nowhere else. Even with the fresh scent of his blood my ninja dogs couldn't find him. The only thing we found of him was his head protector. I'm sorry Naruto I know he was a good friend to you, Sakura, and everyone else. Plus he was a good student." Kakashi said handing me Jason's headband.

I looked at the leave symbol and I saw his reflection. I then remembered what he said to me one time.

_**Flashback**_

"I also want to be Hokage, Naruto. I want to show this village that I care for everyone in this village with all my heart. Is that how you feel about the village Naruto?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I do Jason." I said.

"Hey,Naruto?" Jason said.

"Yeah Jason?" I said.

"I think of you as a brother since both of us no longer have parents. What do you think of me, Naruto? Do you think of me as a brother?" Jason said.

"Uh I cann't give you an answer right now." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Okay take your time. I can wait when you are ready to give me one." Jason said with a smile.

**_Flashback End_**

_I never told him what I thought of him. _I said to myself.

I then sat his headband in my lap and I quickly grabbed Kyuubi by the scruff of his neck and faced him towards me.

"Why did you have to come out? Because of you Jason is dead!" I shouted at him as tears rolled down my face.

_**"You don't understand."**_ Kyuubi whispered.

"I understand alright. You're upset that he fixed the seal and ruined your chance to escape. If you had the chance you would have killed him." I said.

_**"No I wouldn't."**_ Kyuubi said growing angry.

"Why not? What does one life mean to you when you've killed the lives of hundreds?" I shouted.

_**"BECAUSE HE WAS MY SON!"**_ Kyuubi shouted.

Everyone was shocked at hearing this but I was the one who was shocked the most.

_No wonder his chakra was a light shade of red. _Tsuenade thought.

She looked over to Kakashi and he nodded his head showing that he thought of the same thing. She then stepped forward and said. "Start explaining."

She then grabbed a chair and sat down. Kyuubi sat up on his hind legs and wiped the tears off his face with the back of his paw and he said. "Two years before I attacked this village I came across a beautiful woman while I was heading back to my den. Usually most humans would run at the sight of me but for some reason she didn't. I then got curious so I shrunk down to get a better look. I approached her cautiously but she just sat there."

_**Flashback**_

"Hello what is your name?" the woman said.

_**"I am the Great Kyuubi, ruler of all tailed beasts."**_ I said

. "Kyuubi, huh? Well my name is Sarah Lupine." She said.

_**"Tell me why do you not fear my like other humans?"**_ I said.

"Because I sort of like you even if we just met." she said

_**Flashback End**_

"_**We did everything together we even had …you know." **_Kyuubi said causing both females in the room blushed.

_**"Then one night she on a full moon she showed me her family's blood limit. Before my eyes she transformed from a beautiful woman to a beautiful she wolf." **_Kyuubi said.

"What a minute are you saying that Jason is a werewolf?" I said.

_**"Yes, Naruto it is his blood limit."**_ Kyuubi said.

"I've heard of werewolves before when I was little but I didn't know if they exist because the stories were scarce." Tsuenade said.

_**"That's because they were apart of a clan known as the Lupine Clan. The clan kept their powers secret be**__**cause they were presumed as demons. So if someone found out the clan would move some where else without a trace. But if some of the clan members got caught into a fight to the death they wouldn't transform to kill their attackers because they vowed on a code to never kill a human. That's also what almost lead to the clan's complete destruction. Sarah was the last of the clan plus she was the daughter of the alpha of the clan. There were a few humans who respected the clan because they saw them as the protectors of the forest. After Sarah's parents were killed by a man named Agra the code to killing humans changed. When the humans that knew about the clan took her in she changed the code to be that if any clan member was to be threatened they could fend off or kill their attackers by transforming."**_ Kyuubi said.

"I see that makes sense. She had to change the code in order to protect her and the future generation of the clan. Please continue." Tsuenade said.

_**"Well one night Agra found out that she was in the village and came to kill her. The entire village knew of Sarah's abilities and would protect her with their lives. Unfortunately none of the villagers were ninja. So Agra and his men killed every one in the village. She then ran to my den and told me that she had to leave the village."**_ Kyuubi said.

_**Flashback**_

"Kyuubi, I have to leave!" Sarah said.

_**"No, you don't have to. You can stay with me. I'll kill every last one of them if they try to hurt you!"**_ I said.

Sarah just shook her head.

"If they found me with you then they would stop at nothing to get to me and use me to get to you." Sarah said.

She then walked up to me and kissed me on the nose.

"We'll meet again and maybe our son will be old enough to meet you." Sarah said rubbing her enlarging stomach.

_**"Where will you go?" **_I asked.

"To the village Hidden in the Leaves. The Third Hokage is a good friend of my clan." Sarah said.

She then kissed me for the last time and said "Goodbye my love until we meet again."

_**Flashback End**_

_**"That was the last time I saw Sarah."**_ Kyuubi said.

He then walked over and grabbed Jason's head band with his tail and headed to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I said.

Kyuubi turned around with anger in his eyes.

_**"I'm going back to the apartment to mourn over my dead kit!"**_ He said.

Then he turned and ran out the door.

"Naruto he maybe a demon but he does have a heart and right now its breaking." Kakashi said.

I just crossed my arms and looked away.

"Naruto you have fully recovered from yesterday." Sakura said.

"Finally!" I said getting up and putting on my clothes.

As I started to leave when Granny Tsuenade grabbed my arm and said "Naruto, I've decided to give you a B – Rank mission."

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

"You are to stay with Kyuubi until he has calmed down and you are not permitted to leave the village. Plus I'll send someone to help you with Kyuubi." She said.

"What? Why do I have to watch him? He's not the only one suffering Jason's death." I said.

"Then why are you no longer crying over his death then?" Tsuenade asked.

I then walked over the window and said "Because… Jason isn't someone who gives up easily. I believe that he is still alive out there somewhere and is just lost. I vow to bring him back to the village where he belongs."

_Naruto_. Sakura thought.

"You really think he's not dead, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I know he's not, because if he was his body would be where you found me." I said.

"True, plus it takes all of a person's chakra to make a seal like that on your stomach. We would have found a body instantly." Kakashi said pointing to my stomach.

I lifted my shirt to see that the seal was the same as it was before. Except that it now had a crescent moon on the side of the spiral and had what looked like a small paw print on the other side.

"Okay, Kakashi and Sakura I want you to search the area where the battle took place and see if there are any signs that Jason could have left by foot. If not then we have to assume that he used the teleportation jutsu. Naruto once you get Kyuubi calmed down you can join them. After you search the scene I'll assemble a search team with a few people from other teams." Tsuenade said.

"Hay!" we all said.

_**Outside the Hospital**_

As I was walking to my apartment I started thinking about Kyuubi.

_Does he really care about Jason that much? _I thought.

"H-Hello N-Naruto." Someone said.

I quickly turned around to see Hinata.

"Hey there Hinata what are you doing here?" I said.

"Lady Tsuenade asked me to come help you with a fox." She said without stuttering.

"Thanks I'll need all the help I can get." I said.

I grabbed her hand and said "Come on."

Her face turned a few shades of red. After a few minutes of walking we arrived at my apartment.

"This is where you live?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, don't be afraid if you see everything wrecked. The fox is just upset." I said.

"Why would I be afraid of a little fox?" Hinata asked.

"Because he is the Kyuubi and I'm his host." I said whispering the last part.

Hinata looked at me with fear in her eyes. But she then realized why most of the villagers hated me.

_Oh poor Naruto._ She thought.

"Here we are." I said breaking her thoughts.

I opened the door and turned on the lights. Surprisingly nothing was damaged. We walked down the hall and heard crying. When we found the source of the crying it turned out to be coming from Jason's room.

"I didn't know that the Kyuubi could be sooo sad. Why is he crying?" Hinata whispered.

"Because Jason was his son and he is dead." I said back.

Hinata was shocked at hearing this and had small tears in her eyes.

"Oh the poor thing . It must be heart broken." She said.

"Well, lets get this over with." I said.

Hinata nodded while wiping the tears from her eyes. I opened the door and on the bed was a human size fox with nine tails holding Jason's head band in its paw-like hands.

"Kyuubi?" I said stepping in the room.

He stopped crying and turned his head towards us and we saw that the white part of his eyes were red from crying and the fur on his face was soaked with tears. 

_**"What (sniff) do you want Naruto? Can't you see that I'm in pain?" **_he said wiping his face with the back of his paw.

"Yeah, that's why we're here." I said.

He then looked at Hinata. She then started walking towards him. Kyuubi then let out a growl and made Hinata flinch but she continued walking towards him. When she was in arms length of him she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So you're the K-Kyuubi?" She said.

_**"Yes, I am child and who are you?"**_ He said growing angry.

"I'm Hinata Hyūga." Hinata said.

Kyuubi's anger faded and turned to sorrow.

**_"So you're the girl my son fell in love with." _**Kyuubi said.

"What?" Hinata said taken by surprised.

_**"Yes, before he died my son told me to tell you that he loved you and wanted you to be with Naruto. Because he knew that you were in love with Naruto. So he wanted to tell you how he felt about you."**_ Kyuubi said looking down at the floor.

Hinata had tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Kyuubi's neck.

"It's true, I am in love with Naruto but I didn't Know that Jason loved me. If I knew it before maybe I could have….."Hinata said but stopped to cry.

Kyuubi then wrapped his arms and tails around her.

_**"He loved you very much and wanted you to be happy with Naruto. That's probably one of the reasons he gave his life."**_ Kyuubi said comforting her.

I just stood there dumfounded at hearing all of this. Jason loved Hinata and because he loved her so much he wanted her to be happy with me. But more importantly Hinata loved me?

"Hinata do you really love me?" I asked.

She turned towards me and nodded her head.

"Well I love you too, Hinata." I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

Kyuubi then let go of Hinata so she could stand.

"Do you really, Naruto?" She said walking towards me.

"Yes, I do Hinata." I said.

When we were close to each other we kissed.

_**"Maybe this is what my son wanted. He cared about you two soo much that he fell in love with Hinata to show that she really loved you, Naruto and when he was gone you two would care for one another and be with each other forever. Jason's just like his mother. He cared for others than himself." **_Kyuubi said smiling for the first time.

"For once Kyuubi. I think you're right." I said still kissing Hinata.

Kyuubi then fell asleep while Hinata and I kissed for what felt like an eternity.

_**Near the edge of the Land of Fire**_

_**Jason's POV**_

_Ugh… My head. It feels like a mountain was dropped on me._ I thought.

I opened my eyes to see that I was lying in front of a fire. I quickly sat up and looked around. Everything was different. It looked like it was daytime but I knew it was actually night and everything sounded too loud I could practically hear the wood burning. I also could smell things that I couldn't smell before.

_This is going to give me a headache._ I thought.

I then heard a twig snap. I quickly got up into a fighting stance finding it hard to stand.

_What's wrong with me? My body feels different. _I thought.

Then out of the bushes came a small boy carrying two bags.

"Oh you're awake!" He said excited.

I quickly looked him over. He was about three and a half feet tall. He had jet black hair and had blue eyes. He was wearing a red T-shirt with tan cargo pants and had on a pair of brown boots.

"Who are you and where am I?" I said.

He looked surprised a when I spoke but ignored it.

"My name is Hermano; I'm about seven years old and as for where we are. We are near the border of the Land of Rice. I found you in a cave not to far from here." Hermano said.

I then tried to sit down finding it hard to do so.

"What are you trying to do?" Hermano asked sitting down across from me.

"I'm trying to sit." I said falling flat on my butt.

"I guess that would be difficult for a wolf." He said while adding a piece of wood to the fire.

"What did you call me?" I asked.

"A wolf?" He said.

He then dug into one of his bags and pulled out a small mirror. I grabbed the mirror and looked at my reflection. What I saw wasn't me. Instead it was a wolf! I quickly stood up finding it easier to do so and looked at myself. I had black claws on my paw-like hands and toes. I had thick fur that was a light shade of brown. I looked down and saw that I had hind legs of a wolf.

_No wonder I had trouble standing and sitting. _I thought.

I then felt something swaying behind me. I turned around to find a tail swaying back and forth. I saw that I was about as tall Kakashi maybe taller. I was also well built. For some reason I wasn't scared of how I looked instead it felt natural. I then felt my teeth, my ears, and my snout.

_This is probably the special gift mom told me about._ I thought.

"So do you have a name?" Hermano asked disturbing my thoughts.

I looked at him and gave him a wolfish grin and said "Yeah, my name is Jason Lupine."


End file.
